


Not Dead

by technicallywritingdreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I was talking to a friend and came up with this and wanted to play around with it, Infidelity, Lies, Minor Character Death (mentioned offscreen), Multi, Possible Hopeful Ending, So probably not good, What do you tag when one spouse poses an inside job to kill the other one?, Why the Swiss Base Exploded, dark?, i guess?, no one's happy, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallywritingdreamer/pseuds/technicallywritingdreamer
Summary: Gabe was captured on a mission and proclaimed dead. He fights his way home only to see his husband in bed with his subordinate.OR:Author wanted to try something and this crap shoot is the result.Edit: went back through to fix some typos. I remembered this and am starting to try and figure out a sequel/continuation--why not, also unlocking it





	Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I doubt this will be good? Like quality, etc.? I kinda played different tropes out so it's almost crack treated seriously.....Still squicky. And unbeta'd. Just all around ew.

Gabe had gone on a two-week op. This was nothing new, it was just life as part of a huge government organization. So was everything going tits up and getting captured. The day before he was rendezvousing with transport someone caught onto his location and the following interrogation….was not pretty. Torture, starvation, imprisonment—they did everything to break him, but the idiots only broke his arm, not his legs. Gabe escaped, made some calls, and three months later, here he was on his way home. He just wanted to have Angela check him over for life-threatening injuries, take a shower, and curl around his husband so he could sleep for a year. 

The first two went well enough—Angela had met him at the entrance and then rushed him off to get poked and prodded with nanotech and biotic fields. He almost felt human once he’d finished cleaning up, but mostly he just felt tired. Why did his quarters have to be at the far end of the base? He should have just crashed on one of the medbay cots. It took two tries for him to key in his number but the doors finally opened to his husband on his bed. With McCree.

Gabe’s mind tried to blank out, but his training noticed the way McCree was struggling to get away, the way Jack was leering, the way McCree looked terrified at one then both of his commanders. The kid had lost the weight Gabe had fought to put on him, looked like he hadn’t slept anywhere outside a bar in weeks. It made his heart ache for the scamp, but any feeling shriveled up when he caught sight of Jack—completely sober and well rested. He felt a kick of energy for the first time since his guard had been just a bit too slow in closing the door. He lunged forward and caught Jack’s arm where it was pinning his soldier down and pushed him off. 

“Someone mind telling me what all I seem to have missed here?” He grabbed Jesse by the arm when the kid looked ready to bolt. 

“R-Reyes? We thought you were dead!” Jesse looked ready to cry again, but a hint of his stupid grin pushed forward.

“Apparently, that’s not the case. What happened?” Gabe turned to look at his husband but found the Strike Commander instead. There was no warmth in those blue eyes and his posture was hard—not the kind to welcome his husband back from the dead. Gabe felt something inside of him twist around poisonously. 

“Inside job, funny that. I managed to escape, so that means it probably wasn’t any of mine from Blackwatch. Who all in Overwatch knew about my mission?” It was a loaded question—only Jack and the higher ups knew the details of his assignment. Someone wanted him out of the way and he had thought it was the UN. “Now why is my husband assaulting my operative in my bed?” Jesse stilled and looked sick.

“Agent McCree has failed to meet regulation standards and is no longer fit to be in Blackwatch. I was informing him when I was attacked.” Jack turned his damned puppy eyes on him, the kind that made Gabe do as he said, the kind that seem to have been a giant act. Man, that hurt more than it should have. 

“W-what? Now wait a moment, you called me over and when you saw I was drunk started getting handsy and pushed me over!” McCree looked lost, indignant, honest.

“You were trying to flirt with a superior.” Gabe looked over at his cowboy at Jack’s blunt statement and saw the telltale blush spreading down McCree’s neck. It was a well-known fact amongst Blackwatch that the kid was a flirty drunk. If he’d been living in a bar since Reyes went missing then he’d probably sidled up on plenty of people. Something wasn’t clicking right, but Reyes was too tired of it all to bother. 

“Both of you. Out.” He commanded. Jack shrugged and walked away, while Jesse immediately shrunk down and stammered out an apology.

“Sir, I swear I didn’t make moves towards your husband. I’ve been in far too much whiskey bottles to do anything—anyone. Sorry.” Tears slid down his eyes. “I’m glad you’re alive, Sir.” He ran. Gabe felt plenty of emotions right now, but they were distant. Numb. He took one look at his rumpled sheets and went back to the medbay to grab a cot.

As he slept, some things became clear. Jack had been standoffish since his promotion, but Gabe figured it was all of the new responsibilities in taking over for Gabe. It had been a point of contention between the two, but Gabe resigned himself to the fact that Jack was better at all the PR business, that’s why he had been promoted (not the fact it was better PR to have the unscarred white boy from Indiana over the black, inner city thug). Before his mission Jack had looked a strained kind of cheerful—he had thought it was putting on a brave face for his husband, but now he wasn’t so sure. His targets had known his exact location, schedule, access codes. In his darker hours Gabe had suspected, but hoped the UN had gone over their heads. 

He forced himself to let it go, but his mind switched over to Jesse. Jack had spread his legs and was pawing at the belt buckle (a gift for making Blackwatch) when Gabe had come in. Jesse who followed him around like a puppy, who was so eager to please, who had a known weakness for booze. A plan started forming in Gabe’s mind and he knew Jesse had to go for it to come to fruition. He trudged over to his office and filled out the forms for Jesse to be honorably released from service. Effective immediately. Now he turned his thoughts to the move to Swiss Base next month.

\---

“All this because I was promoted over you?” Jack screamed at him, looking more broken than when Gabe had returned. Here they were, about to blow to pieces, and Gabe wondered if he had any emotions left at all. His husband had betrayed him and stood here crying in front of him and he felt nothing. Actually, he did seem to have one emotion left. Anger.

“I was proud of your promotion, you were much better suited to the job. This is all because of how quickly you moved on when I had died.” The image had been seared into his mind each moment since. Jesse had tucked his tail between his legs and ran, not even there to hear about his discharge. Jack had went on like nothing happened and Gabe did the same. 

“So you could cheat but I can’t once you’re declared dead?” Jack shouted and Gabe cocked his head to the side. He had never cheated on this man. Apparently he said as much out loud. “Oh, so the months before that op when you pulled away and started fawning over your little cowboy don’t count?” 

“He was my recruit. His ma was just reported killed by his old gang and he was having a rough time. I went out to make sure he didn’t drown in one of those bottles! He kissed me once, but as you know Jesse’s a lovey drunk. It was on the cheek and I poured him into his bed and left. That was why you saw fit to get me killed?” He raged back, Jack becoming paler and paler. 

“B-but they said…” Gabe never found out exactly who. A stray bullet hit the reactor near them and he lunged, shoving Jack out of the way and taking most of the impact of the blast. Reyes never knew who used their marriage to tear them apart, but Reaper found some names and began hunting. When one trail led him to the American Southwest, he stopped by out of curiosity.

“Oh, hey. Come on in.” Jesse looked older than twenty-three. His eyes were hollow and he still didn’t have enough weight on him. Reaper stepped inside and was almost surprised there weren’t whiskey bottles laying about. “So I guess you’re here to kill me. Nice of you to knock first.” McCree carried on as if he were simply stopping by to borrow sugar. “If you don’t mind, could you shoot me in the living room? I really don’t feel like climbing stairs.” He fell back into an old recliner and waited. 

“Are you drunk?” Gabe hissed. This wasn’t his McCree who would stare down death and try to shoot it first. McCree laughed mirthlessly and stared him in the eye.

“Quit drinking. Been sober a year, actually. So any more questions or can we get down to business?”

“Why did you run?” The kid’s eyes got some fire as he glared at his intruder. Finally, some life.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, pard’ner—"

“I catch the Strike Commander molesting you and you just run before I could get my hands on you.” Gabe pulled off his mask, aware of the scars and trailing tendrils of smoke. 

“Gabe!” Jesse gasped, jumping and landing on the floor with a dull thud. “You’re alive!” There were tears flowing down his face and the kid looked ecstatic. “So glad you’re the one to kill me. Deserve it.” He blabbered on and Reaper felt anger course through him again. Striking out he latched a class hand around the cowboy's neck. They were both getting heavy de ja vou. 

“So desperate to die?” He ground out and Jesse sighed, leaning his head back to expose his throat.

“Yeah, fell hard for this guy, see? He pulled me out of a bad situation and actually looked after me. Problem was he was out of my class, married too. That was all fine, long as I could keep by him. The husband started treating me like he knew, so when this guy died I figured it’d be rather poetic for his husband to kill me off. Just wanted to keep following after him.” Jesse was incoherent, dark rings under his eyes, laughing through the tears. 

“And now that he’s not dead?”

“Well, I hadn’t quite reckoned for that one.” Jesse looked up at him. Gabe reached out with his new form and lifted the kid off the floor. He hugged him close as Reaper took him to the dusty bed and set him down.

“I’m hunting down whoever did this to us, all of us. Sleep, eat, live.” He whispered and stroked Jesse’s hair. “A shower now and then wouldn’t hurt either.” McCree laughed until he fell asleep. Reaper dissolved out of his grip and went back to his mission. There would be quite a bit to set right once he was done.


End file.
